Sunlit Memories
by August Mayhem
Summary: A scheme of Milly's leads to memories of the past and a moment of bonding between Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku. Involves roller-skating.
This came to me while listening to Sweet Lovin' by Sigala (go watch the video, it's fun) while looking up fanart for Code Geass. Unedited, just blitzed through it; sorry.

xXx

"Alright everybody! Here we go!"

Lelouch walked into the student council room just as Milly jumped on top of the table with a pair of roller skates in one hand, the other raised high in a fist. Looking to the others, he saw them slumped in their seats, resigned to following their eccentric president in her next scheme.

"What are we doing now President?"

"Lelouch!" Milly squealed and hopped off the table, bouncing over to him, "An 80s themed roller-skating party! We're trying to raise funds for the dance club's trip to Pendragon for a competition."

Apathetic amethyst eyes looked at her blankly, "If they're the ones going, why are we doing this?"

Milly beamed, "Because! While not competing themselves, they were invited to perform for the audience. It's really quite prestigious, and so we're doing our part to show school spirit by helping them!"

Lelouch walked over to the table and slumped into his seat, joining the rest of the council.

Milly took charge at the head of the table.

"Obviously Kallen won't be skating, I know you just got back from a stay in the hospital, and I don't want you to do anything to send yourself back this soon."

A frail smile in thanks, paired with dull, half-lidded blue eyes somehow made the girl seem more wan than usual.

"I do expect everyone else to wear them, especially Suzaku! His athleticism should be very handy today."

There was a brief silence where there should have been some kind of response. Lelouch lifted his head, remembering something at that moment.

"Ah. He won't be here today President. He caught me after lunch and said he called away by Engineering for something important. He sends his apologies and that he'll make it up to you next time."

Personally, Lelouch thought his friend was an idiot for adding that last bit, but as long as he didn't get dragged into whatever would happen, Suzaku could fend for himself.

Their blonde president pouted, which made Rivalz try to cheer her up by asking if there was anything else they could do to help the dance club. Nina and Lelouch shared a despairing look over their fellow council member's moronic tendencies.

When Shirley joined in saying they would do their best, the two dark haired teens did their best to not draw attention to themselves as they made to obliquely leave the room.

"Costumes of course! What would our help be without costumes? Lulu? Get back here, I have the perfect outfit for you. Nina, you too. Come on guys, it'll be great!"

Rivalz was given a pair of fitted pants in an appalling shade of lime green. A ruffled green and brown paisley shirt, and round, blue-tinted sunglasses completed the look. Nina cowered in the corner. Lelouch was tempted to join her.

Shirley had knee-high baseball socks, with a jersey shirt and plain grey skort. Long orange hair was separated into pigtails and teased until they were more poufy balls than any kind of tail.

Nina had her hair taken out of its customary braids and curled in a very 50s pin up look. A sleeveless, patterned blouse was tucked into a light brown skirt. Sheer stockings went to her knees. Overall, a casually glamorous look that suited her well.

Milly wore a blue and white sundress and went to mid-thigh, with wide sleeves that fell to her elbows. A straw hat that gave her the slightest look of 'hippy' made her declare the outfit done, before she turned to Lelouch.

While not normally one to bow before strong women, the look in her eyes had him hesitating, and fighting the urge to run away. It would be a futile attempt he knew. But still.

Not wanting to waste time, Milly dragged Lelouch to the designated 'change room' and went in with him. Shirley spluttered at the president's boldness. Rivalz cried a little and Nina still cowered.

High-waisted jean shorts were thrust in Lelouch's face and he cringed before stripping off his uniform trousers and pulled the offending article on. He yelped when they were zipped up and he realised they were _much_ shorter than he'd imagined.

As he froze in horror, Milly took advantage and pulled his shirt off before wrangling a bandeau and a loose, cropped tank over the slight frame in front of her. A blue bomber jacket was pulled over bare shoulders and her childhood friend was shunted out the door.

She smirked, thank goodness Lelouch wore bikini briefs rather than the boxer style.

.x.

Stumbling a little as he made his way down the school stairs, Lelouch could only give a sigh of relief that his hair, nor his face, had been touched. Milly knew what she was doing to him. She probably thought it was punishment enough; though punishment for what, he had no idea.

Shirley and Milly were tearing up a storm in the main courtyard, Rivalz was making a fool of himself skating through the garden paths and Nina was content to stay with Nunnally. Lelouch made his way over to the two girls, content to sit with them for the time being. He may have to make a quick escape later.

Nunnally shooed them away ten minutes later, telling them to enjoy themselves. Nina stumbled over her skates and almost fell before Lelouch caught her. Carefully he walked her up the cement steps to the flat area above, sure it would be easier for the petit girl to move around on.

After a fifteen-minute crash course on how to skate, she was dragged off by Milly and Shirley, and he went back to his sister.

"Ne Lelouch?" He turned to see Nunnally facing him, "I want you to dance for me."

Lelouch huffed under his breath.

"Nunnally I haven't danced in years. Barring Milly's excessive parties and festivals. You know that. Besides, dancing is incredibly different from roller-skating. One would need a singular ability to dance in these ankle-breakers. "

Hearing her tinkle of bell-like laughter made as easy grin spread across Lelouch's face. He was unaware of how he looked to passersby, and the effect that would have on his fan club.

"I remember when mother made you take figure skating lessons those winters we went to Area 2. I've seen you skate Big Brother. You can't fool me. Please."

Unable to ever say no to his precious, precious Nunnally, Lelouch heaved a sigh and agreed. He pushed her to an out of the way patio and began to slowly force his body to remember the movements that had once come as easy as breathing. It was difficult translating the ease of a blade into a shoe with four wheels, and few movements were accomplished easily.

Ten minutes and a break for water later, Nunnally pulled out a small music player and started a song when Lelouch asked if she was satisfied.

Dumbstruck, wide amethyst eyes stared at the sweet smile on a princess' lips.

"It was my favourite thing to do that winter, watch you move across the ice. You were so clumsy on the ground, but on skates, I thought you were an impossible thing to behold."

Well. He couldn't say no in the face of that. Nor could he deny that he remembered anything as the strains of music danced on the air.

He pushed away from the parked wheelchair and spun into a graceful pirouette. It slowed and smoothed into a spread eagle form as the circle widened. The upbeat music brought back memories he had tried to forget, to not acknowledge as part of him.

His legs wove in and around each other as they crossed back and forth, dancing across the ground. Spins, leaps, the graceful flow of a lithe form. The music bleeding through him, shaping his body, a blissful smile crossed his mouth and stayed. Glittering eyes closed in this moment of remembered happiness.

.x.

Suzaku sighed, his whole body hurt from Lloyd's afternoon test run. Thankfully some machinery had broken down otherwise he'd still be there. Miss Cecile had sent him home when Lloyd's back was turned, but in his haggard state, he'd made his way to the school campus rather than his apartment.

He felt bad about missing the council meeting, but knew Lelouch would update him on the minutes, and Milly would let him make up any work that had been done.

So desperate was he to lie down and sleep, Suzaku managed to miss the first few student skating by in awkward attempts to move while staying upright. When one person nearly clipped his face as they flailed rather spectacularly, olivine eyes widened in adrenaline focused surprise.

Looking around he saw Milly and Shirley in their getups and quickly ducked behind a bush as they turned his way. He crept along the bushes until another pathway intersected it, and it was his great misfortune to see Rivalz posing for some cameras before trying to spin gracefully. It wasn't terribly successful.

Eyes darting about to make sure he was in the clear, Suzaku quickly broke cover and dashed for the side of the building where no one seemed to be. As he skulked his way to Lelouch's and Nunnally's living quarters, a different piece of music filtered through the fading noise.

Curious as ever, Suzaku followed it until he saw the back of Nunnally's chair. He walked up and put his hand in her open, waiting one. As he opened his mouth to greet her, she shushed him.

"This is the best part." Her face unturned from where it was focused.

Quirking an eyebrow at the girl who was like a little sister, and so very important to him, he faced the same direction. And felt his jaw drop when he saw an alluringly supple body do a complicated series of spins, twists and maneuvers before crouching down to do what may have been the most elegant shoot-the-duck Suzaku had ever seen. Something he'd not previously thought manageable.

He choked on a breath when the face (closed eyes-winsome smile-relaxed-beautiful) turned in their direction and he realised it was Lelouch.

.x.

Lelouch heard the sound as he stood up, eyes opening to see Suzaku gaping at him. He startled so badly that one skate knocked into the other as he attempted to cross over and tripped forward. Straight into Suzaku as it happened. Whom Lelouch was positive had been further back not five seconds ago.

Now, he was pressed up against the brunet, strong arms grabbing an arm to hold and a waist to support. They stared blankly at each other for a moment until Nunnally asked if it was over. Lelouch found his feet and stood up, though Suzaku seemed content to keep him in his arms and made no movement to let him go.

A comfortable smile graced a tanned face, "I didn't know you could move like that Lelouch."

Pink lit across pale cheeks and the Britannian turned away in embarrassment.

"Don't be ridiculous Suzaku. You've known I could dance since we were children, I even tried to teach you."

A quiet huff of laughter brought his gaze back, "Yeah but this was nothing like that. You're always graceful, but aside from formal dancing, I always thought physical pursuits were beyond you."

Haughty amaranthine eyes narrowed, a mild pout tugging at the corners of a delicate mouth, "You of all people should know better than to underestimate me Suzaku. I will always accomplish what I set out to do."

The Japanese teen smiled and stepped away from his friend before pushing him down and into a spin. With just the briefest flicker of surprise, Lelouch followed. Suzaku sent him twirling from one side, across his body to the other and back again.

When they came back together, chests flush with one of them panting just a little heavier, and green eyes shining with jubilation, their owner pressed their foreheads together.

"I do know that. Yet you still surprise me. But you should remember that despite what heights you can reach by yourself, they can't possibly compare to what we can achieve together when we try."

Warm purple looked into jubilant green and they both smiled. So too did their observer, just off to the side. All was right in their world.

xXx

Lemme know whatcha think yeah? -August


End file.
